Emeria
♛ Lady Emeria Melodos-Adams ♛ ---- Current positions: • Princess of Ireland • Duchess of Veliko Tarnovo • Archduchess of Principality of Salerno '' ''• Marquise de Châteurivè '' ''• Viscontess of Silverspell • Baroness Streamers de Triwin '' ''• Duchess of An Mumhain ---- Current occupation : 1465: Ambassador of La Banda Duchess of An Mumhain, Ireland /2 times/ Mayor of Corcaigh, An Mumhain /x 6/ Rector of the University of An Mumhain Otner formal positions taken /1464: Trade minister of An Mumhain Planning assistant of Corcaigh Master of the Ceremony in Great arena tournament in Ceatharlach, Ireland,proclaimed by Efesto Positions in past 1461 - Rector of the University of Kingdom of Bulgaria http://i.imgur.com/5wA0756.png ~ http://i.imgur.com/zetr2fJ.png Mentor of towns Lom and Kutlovitsa Representor of all army-way players in the Kingdom of Bulgaria The first planning assistant of town Lovech Commander of the Army "Zion Guardians" Commander of the Army "Stairway to Heaven" Commander of the Army "BURNING RED" Councillor in Kingdom of Bulgaria's council. Diplomacy Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Greece Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Ireland Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Kingdom of Scotland Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Corona de Aragón Signature: http://i.imgur.com/duIW1XA.png Personal coat of arms: http://i.imgur.com/RdtYvXz.png Personal seal: http://i.imgur.com/M3zBpwh.png Family The most beautiful and smart mother in the world Lady_li Melodos, niece of The King of Ireland Saamnn Melodos. Father Don Iznogoud Adams. Dandeto Doks - adorable daughter Vavilon Edain Irnik - sweet granddaughter /beautiful as her grandmother/ ღ Moarein, sweet sister S'evar12' - priceless brother Somewhere between France and Novgorod have found soul sister Katarina_sofia. Edoardo "Pirata" di Montefeltro - older adopted brother Jasmyne.macallan - the best friend ever! ☠ LA BANDA ☠ <3 the Look Average, little thin figure, tall 1,68sm., 56 kg, long curly black hair, lively dark eyes, shining smile. She perfectly knows that one look is enough to have every man in the world http://i.imgur.com/fvVBVsM.png - Em is hugging her sweet cub Mars, http://i.imgur.com/DNtbaS2.png, http://i.imgur.com/lKcwUpb.jpg Protected by Rilindas <3 and Kusari Noble Family ⚔ Protected by Kemik and Barbaros Family ⚔ ⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔ Under the creepy protection of the Adams Family ⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔ The story ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●• Lifetime of adventure •●♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●• On a warm and a sunny autumn day back in 1456 in Kutlovitsa appeared а beautiful girl. Nobody had ever seen the mysterious stranger in these lands before. She was calm and with sense of good and beautiful. And she knew how to communicate. Quickly made new friends and soon become an important part of the town. Her army protrcted the town 2 years. Her word was law and Em was always fair, loyal and protective to her friends. The small people she met - punished with ignorance. They were too unimportant to think about them. But for friends Em would die many times, as they were more important to her than herself. Em was born with noble blood, as a daughter of beautiful Lady_li Melodos -Duchess of Hellas and niece of The King of Ireland Saamnn Melodos and the Duke of Greece Don Iznogoud Adams Corleone - one of the most respected nobles in Greece, but her parents were forced to leave her to be raised away from them in order to keep her alive during the war in Greece. There weren't a lot of memories from her childhood. Years after Em will meet again her parents and they will spent together some of the best moments of her life… Em was born as leader. She knew that she possess a strength and fighting spirit and was always getting along with her life as a winner. As a true warrior she took part of many wars as a leader. She was recognized warrior, won many military honours and medals not only from her Kingdom. After a military campaign, to escape the attacks of the Turkish army at Edirne in 1458 she was forced to change her name, and the liones /named before Liona/ turned into a beautiful emerald /Emeria/. Name that she and her friends liked too, because it matched her. In 1459 Em destroyed her workshop, sold her fields and started a new journey on the dusty roads of renaissance. She lived in Wien and Hungary, settled in several times. Met new friends and learn something new about herself - she felt homesick.... After returning back to Kingdom of Bulgaria Em settled in Lom, bought a new workshop, spent whole nights in it, making bread for the tavern ƸӜƷ The Butterfly Effect ƸӜƷ – her most favorite place in the world. She will miss that place forever. Em loves butterflies. A beautiful butterfly is flying around her always and Em believes that this is part of her soul - that colorful and free part that makes us smile and good. She was happy and somehow more confident after the butterfly has become part of her everyday life. The year 1461 was very different for Em. She will remember the successful rectorship and the army "Zion Guardians". Competition "Queen of Roses " also can not be forgotten because her new company – the beautiful dog Gladiator was gifted her with the crown and became a part of her life as her guardian. She finished the construction of her mansion - the Castle "Charm Hall" on the shores of the Lake in Veliko Tarnovo town – never will have in Bulgaria second castle like Charm Hall. Em was the absolutely winner of Bulgarian arena – there weren’t stronger fighter than her not only in the territory of the Kingdom / and still there is no/. She spent the summer of 1461 at the sea in Turkey /one of the most successful wars together with her parents and many greek friends/, a memorable few months trip to Asia. Less than a year after, she forgot the leadership, the armies, the war /for a while/ and got married with Chigot. They founded Adrean noble family. Em moved to Veliko Tarnovo and settled in her mansion with her husband. She created a piece of heaven in their home, cultivated flowers for the amazing garden of Charm Hall and enjoyed every walk in the lake. ~http://prntscr.com/49wuiw ~ Their child - Dandeto was born in the autumn of 1462 in Charm Hall castle. : http://i.imgur.com/97KnwjQ.png/Charm Hall castle inside - the first two rooms and hobbies area :D: http://i.imgur.com/RpQU6mM.png /. Her private zoo became bigger with her rare and headstrong Mars – her black jaguar http://i.imgur.com/ShRbKTf.png Em couldn’t stay long enough in her castle to manage everything, too many plans took her away from home… Somehow she felt that will never return to Veliko Tarnovo and Kingdom of Bulgaria, but it will remain as special place to her. The greatest adventure started on 04.10.1462 from Brštanik, Bosnia, where was built the beautiful war carrack Emerald. Em spent almost a year after that sailing from a distant place to another, made tones of memories. In Jativa, Spain her good friend Cardinal Nicolino baptized her according to all requirements of the church, sanctifying her the title Duchess of Veliko Tarnovo, which Em wears with pride. She continued her trip through the most distant point on the map of Renaissance world and welcomed the New Year 1463 in England. She visited Novgorod and Rauma, as in the beautiful and most northern Finnish town fell on the small but magnificent castle named "Streamers" and bought it for winter palace. In Novgorod Em found her spiritual sister Katarina_sofia. Em created chain of campfires in France. There was no way to go somewhere and not to leave a trace in one way or another, made new friendships along the way. From the monk in the most ancient French monastery "Tastevin" Regis.d.estuncon retained litted for her herb of happiness and luck, which she always carry in the pocket of her dress. Not every moment was happy, there were sad moments like this, in which Emeria realized that something was missing in her life and in June 1463 came the divorce with Chigot. At the same time, fate brought her in Ireland. Em never believed in coincidences. There might have been a reason to sail with Emerald to Emerald isle and to remember that is a Lady of Ireland. She wanted to meet her uncle the King of Ireland Saamnn Melodos, who raised her mother and was her uncle too, but learned that he had dead 5 years ago. She visited his crypt in Laighean, Cill Chainnigh and knew that one day will try to find her roots and other alive relatives from her royal family. Despite plans for the trip, and the visit of Ireland, which was not part of them, she left to the fate and changed plans, went back in Gort for the second time to rediscover the town. She had found her new home, felt happy in this mystical place and really felt it like home from the first moment she stepped in there. For better or worse. Decided to transport her friends back to Kingdom of Bulgaria, to take her stuff from Turnovo, then turn back in Ireland and resettle in her castle Emerald CHARM in An Gort. Her battle carrack Emerald adorned the port of Gort and waited there her owner until she returns back and again take the captaincy. Em left her heart to a very special man in Ireland and couldnt wait to return back home in Ireland and they to be together. She knew that the time and distance didnt matter, only dreams for the future do and was happy to think of her futute with the most wonderful man she had the chance to meet, and who she adores. <3 Eezer. 1463 - On the agenda was the second long journey, this time to Greece and return back to the Emerald isle forever. Only time will tell what lies ahead. ...Time passed fast, Em sailed back to Ireland and docked her battle carrack in august, crossing all seas and met many adventures and new friends. When returned in Corcaigh, An Mumhan where Eezer was councilor they got married and resettled from An Gort together, building their residence in a lonely beach with tree garden - their paradise: http://prnt.sc/eo8rix; http://prnt.sc/eocao4; http://prnt.sc/eo8wih. In the beggining of 1465 after the winter ball in England, Em learned the best news - with her adorable husband were going to have a baby. Their life was like fairy tale, spent all their time together, working for the country and enjoying each other.... A month later a terrible sickness came into their home, Em lost her baby and Eezer died. Crashed, she decided to resettle in Ceath and try a new start.... She made a promise to herself to not give her heart to be broken again to any man. She weeped and suffered disconsolately for Eezer for a long time. He broke her heart and take it in a way with him. The only comfort and piece Em could find was in the sea among her friends. She joined them and started a new life. Adventurous. Dangerous. There was nothing she could lose anymore, Eezer was her everything. Sailed away with La Banda. In may 1465 they sunk the royal SRING's fleet in the greatest battle in the history. They lost a lot...... they were the winners. It was time for new beginning, new goals and rising from the ash like Phoenix. She hoped time to heal her wounds and was grateful to the destiny having her new family - La Banda. ☯ Because ... it is written to be that way ☯ -- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •-- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •--- • She knew she was a princess, and remembered again her last day. The old woman who made some kind of magic and divided in two parts the soul of the fairy. The part that locket in medallion and the fairy will looking for centuries for it.--- The same memory again and again – she was tied to the big tree. Next to her was the old woman who handed the medallion. And then one piece, eluded all these years. Maybe she had always looked faces and tears. This time her attention was only to the medallion. Just before she put it away, a small part, colorful and free fell down from the medallion, but before hitted the ground it was swirled by the wind and danced around the tree. Fluttered with tenderly wings and flew away. She was split and could not find peace by then. She died and was reborn many times, sought unsuccessfully every time that missing part of her soul. Until now. How she did not realized it earlier. That explained the strange behavior. She was tired . And she knew what to do. ---- The fairy passed through the wall like a shadow and continued in the same way through the flower garden of "Charm Hall" - the same castle she lived in many years, maybe centuries ago, and all was new, but in the same time identical. The fairy smiled. She was still alive. ....She encircled the bed few times, looked at the sleeping Em. There was no time, the fairy did not wanted to delay in this world. She had found what she was looking for. She touched Em by her hair and smiled again. Fairy rose into the air and her disembodied body incarnate in sleeping Emeria and now found peace, her soul was finally whole. For the eternity. Only the small beautiful butterfly, which quiet down in Em’s hair would remind of the existence of the fairy… --- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • • • Leora wrote: Once upon a time ... there was a very beautiful girl. So beautiful that even forest birds were speechless when she walked outside ... so beautiful that all others envy her ... and so beautiful that every boy wanted to have her .. Beautiful, but smart either ... so smart that she can come up with answers to the most complicated and complex issues ... so smart that she can remember a book with a one reading only and so smart that she was always able to escape of trouble, no matter how difficult they were. Such is our girl ... smart, beautiful and. .. lonely. Em was lonely because no one managed to unleash her imagination, nobody was so interesting that make her leave her books and no one managed to hold her attention for more than an hour .. Emeria loves to wake up with music, even if it means to open the window of her room to listen to the songs of birds. She loves nature and everything in it, because everything she knew ... considered a beautiful, pure and clean. Even in bad character, she finds that lost piece beauty .......♥ Pets Private zoo ➽ Adorable dog and the best protector Gladiator ➽ The rarest black jaguar Mars -the one and only ➽ Beautiful stallion Storm ➽ Sweet Bunny ➽ Star ermine Cassiopeia ➽ The ice king Frosty / btw very good friend / ➽ Rudolph, the flying reindeer, which appeared out of nowhere during the crossing of the Mediterranean sea. ➽ Baby falcon Zip /Zippidy/ ➽ Sweetest cub - my baby polar bear Boo ➽ Baby penguin Alex /Alessandro, too shy for a picture/ ➽ Moe, the parrot, came to replace the loss of a friend... /07.1464 Important events ■Something to remember■''' ' Аз ще бъда желязо, като лъв! I'm gonna be iron, like a lion, ... Ooh yeah, man! Life is so easy!♦ ARENA ♦Rankings - stars of the town. Player Experience Emeria 7600 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ➟Quest-knowledges: ➥Beelzebub➥Seven Daemon➥Princes Asmodeus➥Belial➥A very distant country➥Brother Konrad ➥The last page is mine! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Emeria gets closer to the campfire. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Uh, well no, you can't do an audit in this situation! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1457 : Получи подарък за деня на влюбените' 1457-ма година стихотворение от ti-ger: http://i.imgur.com/YXr7hLZ.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Baptized in the church of Kutlovitsa on 24.03.1457 year by The parish priest's Neda and godfather Sengal :)) http://i.imgur.com/NaIAWQX.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 21-07-2009 04:04 : You have so much energy today! You imagine yourself stirring the crowds and saving the kingdom! 21-07-2009 04:04 : Чувстваш се толкова силен днес! Решаваш да се бориш за своите права! 21-07-2009 21:07 : Командваш взвод от 8 войника :P / You command a squadron with 8 soldiers/: 27-07-2009: You have receive your first Medal of Honour as platoon leader in Xektor’s army :))) http://i.imgur.com/A1GHFkR.jpg ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25-08-2010 20:02 : Командваш взвод от 6 войника 25-09-2010 19:00 : You have receive a gift for your birthday – post Rector of the Edirne’s university. :D /after conquer Turkey's Edirne sandjak/ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 27-07-2010 07:22 : You moved out. 27-07-2010 07:22 : You destroyed your workshop. /Kutlovitsa/ 14-11-2010 22:11 : You moved out. 27-02-2011 10:42 : You destriyed your workshop. /Wien/ 27-02-2011 10:42 : You moved out. 05-07-2011 10:42 : You destriyed your workshop. /Ezstergom/ 05-07-2011 10:42 : You moved out. 12/06/1462 08:21 : You destriyed your workshop. /Lom/ 03/08/1462 10:06 : You moved out. And settled in Veliko Tarnovo. 03/08/1462 10:06 : You built a workshop /Veliko Tarnovo/ 25/07/1463 09:35 : You moved out. 25/07/1463 09:39 : You built a workshop. /An Gort <3/ 18/01/1465 06:47 : You moved out to Corcaigh An Mumhain. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1459 08:34 : You've received A red rose from Gulf for Saint Valentine's Day. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25-07-2011 20:43 : You open a tavern ƸӜƷ The Butterfly Effect ƸӜƷ 18/10/1460 06:48 : You closed down a tavern. :((;(;( ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25-04-2011 04:14 : In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ На 1460-11-05 21:00: Emeria has challenged Neloangelo....Following this Homeric battle, Emeria has emerged the victor. Neloangelo : лошотийка :) някой ден като порасна ще искам реванш :)))11/12/1460 12:28 : Neloangelo has thrown a snowball right in your face! I can't stop laughing! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ♛ March 1460: Lvl 4 /lvl VII/~♛ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 07/01/1461 06:16 : Petrohan has thrown a snowball right in your face! I can't stop laughing! Snowball battle ranking:Victims in your Kingdom:Your possition : 1 ~~ http://i.imgur.com/nrMj6Iy.png // http://i.imgur.com/nlsyYRU.png Shooters in your Kingdom: Your possition : 1 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 11/02/1461 04:12 : You earn 100 luxury points. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 11/02/1461 18:45 : You are promoted to RP rank black, congratulations! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1461 08:06 : You've received a Valantine from Neloangelo with following message : Благодаря, че те познавам, Ем :* http://prikachi.com/images/181/5868181T.jpg 4/02/1461 15:44 : You've received A yellow rose from Nataly for Saint Valentine's Day. 14/02/1461 16:45: Получи букет рози от Moarein - http://cvetia.eu/wp-content/uploads/Buket_ot_rozovi_rozi.jpgТова е съобщението, което получи току-що.---Миличка , Честит празник, това е за теб, малко но от сърце! Много те обичам , да знаеш. С твоята усмивка денят грее :* ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 22/03/1461 17:28 : Току-що закупи апартамент във Велико Търново :) /My first flat in Veliko Tarnovo :)) ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 31/05/1461 22:03 : Ти ще разпуснеш армията си. Наистина ли го искаш?... Направено е. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 12/06/1461 : You’ve won the title "Rose Queen of the Renaissance" http://prikachi.com/images/172/6205172y.png and the blue great dane Gladiator as a prize wwith the crown. 12/06/1461 : You feel safe now. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 30/ 06/ 1461 : You met someone special.../// I never really cared untill i met you//http://www.prikachi.com/images/35/7218035d.jpg/// i still miss you, and i always will, sweetie..forever missing you../ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 23/07/1461 14:46 : Връщайки се от поредната романтична разходка в Одрин, намери закачена картичка на входа на палатката: http://prikachi.com/images/283/6363283t.jpg ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 08/08/1461 12:10 : You have been compensated by the administrators who have given you 1000 tokens. ^^/teleporting the whole army during a war we were about to win.../ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 11/08/1461 16:56 : The county of България has cancelled all your unpaid tavern taxes, you lucky devil! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/09/1461 07:46 : You've received A bouquet of flowers from Sidirogenis for your birthday. 25/09/1461 07:47 : Получи Букет цветя от Chigot за рождения ти ден. 25/09/1461 09:40 : Получи Парче шунка от Leora за рождения ти ден. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 20/10/1461 05:51 : You have been appointed as an assistant to the mayor. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 10/11/1461 22:13 : You've made an appointment with the Doctor of Medicine Dr_dre for a medical consultation from 22 o'clock until 24 o'clock. http://i.imgur.com/Uf6TiE5.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 13/11/1461 23:40 : You have won 100 pounds in the 7 Provinces game. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/11/1461: You receive a Medal of Honour from the Duchy of Hellas : http://i.imgur.com/qrKEwVN.jpg ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 15/ 11/ 1461 : You are now a landlord, you owe a splendid mansion- beautiful castle "Charm Hall". Great! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 19/11/1461: . ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 11/12/1461 16:02 : Congratulations, you have won 15 pounds in the raffle! Your wallet thanks you for it! 12/12/1461 21:43 : You didn't understand the book you just read. 12/1461 : You turned into a snowman. People responsible for this are: Teodes, Nataly, Stelliana, Kaloyanov, Icarus, Sevar12, Leora, Fbi_kusari, Mtoskic, Lukrecja, Katerina_petrova, Perk0, Grimmer, Rut, Moarein, Chigot, Ilkaram. They all thrown snowballs on you! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 24/01/1462 15:14 : The town of Лом has cancelled the taxes that you owed. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1462 Chigot offered you a gift! /so many roses/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 22/03/1462 : ღ You felt happy ... 16/04/1462 16:47 : On your romantic walk with Dark_knight_ in Sofia today you found a new pet - baby rabbit! ღ 21/04/1462 : If you want peace, be ready for war. You became general of the army BURNING RED.♛ 22/04 23:37 : Armee BURNING RED has hired Dark_knight_ as army adviser. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 26/05/1462 22:23 : You just bought an apartment in Smeredevo http://www.img-share.eu/f/images/6/20614---1InjI3ef.pngღ 26/05/1462 22:37 : Chigot желае вашата ръка. 27/05/1462 23:00 : http://prntscr.com/3n5rxo /// http://i.imgur.com/MkCMsgY.pngChigot : "? ????? ???? *hips* ??? ?????? ????? :D:D:D 31/05/1462 10:24 : Закупихте си малка стаичка на втория етаж на най-хубавия хан в китното градче Ягодна с Чигот по време на медения ви месец. http://prntscr.com/3ofq5ehttp://prntscr.com/3ofnmf 08/06/1462 11:19 : Вие се насилвате да ядете, но повръщате част от храната.. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 03/08/1462 10:06 : Ти се засели в Търново при съпруга си и построи работилница. По-скоро ще се занимаваш с декорация на двора на Charm Hall :))) ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 18/08/1462 18:01 : Your ship moved in the desired direction ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 20/09/1462 : в живота ви се появи най-сладкото дете на света Dandeto, което ще е на мама глезлата и на тати гордостта :* /my sweet daughter Dandeto/ 25/09/1462 07:37 : Вие започнахте отглеждането на растение. 25/09/1462 07:37 : You started one plant growing. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 30/09/1462 20:42 : Вие получихте от половинката си Chigot подарък черна котка. Не каква да е черна котка, а черен ягуар, който кръстихте Марс. Своенравен като стопаните си :) 30/09/1462 20:42 : You receive from Chigot one black cat as you are married. /// My rare Mars - the most beautiful black jaguar in the world http://i.imgur.com/ShRbKTf.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 02/10/1462 00:13 : You win a surprise purse while playing the game of seven provinces. 02/10/1462 00:20 : Congratulations, you earned %number% pounds in the minigame Garden Party! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Em's longest and most exciting journey just begin /started on 4/10/1462/ You are on board the ship Loreley Saturday 4 October 1462 04/10/1462 04:18 : You have so much energy today! You imagine yourself stirring the crowds and saving the kingdom! /http://i.imgur.com/o9S2sq5.png/ So true :D Jah knows best :))) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 16/10/1462 06:55 : You have won 10000 pounds in the 7 Provinces game. 01/11/1462 01:04 : Congratulations, you have won 1000 pounds by scratching the card n°8830! 01/11/1462 01:12 : Congratulations, you have won a delicious Halloween candy... ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 07/11/1462 19:55 :You became owner of the war carrack "Emerald"- my beautiful battle ship-http://i.imgur.com/0bOvNvX.png --- My war princess ♥ http://i.imgur.com/3vmZn6O.png /// http://i.imgur.com/fGQ2Xxu.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 27/11/1462 21:12 : Kръстена повторно в църквата в Ятива, Испания от кардинал Николино на 02.12.1462 г. Същия ден е провъзгласена официално за Дукеса на Велико Търново. re-Baptized in Capilla - Villa Borja in Jativa, Spain on 02.12.1462 year by Cardinal Nicolino de Borgia /Nicolas Borja d'Agnillo /http://imageshack.us/a/img40/95/fiel.png Еm officially got the title Duchess of Veliko Tarnovo. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/12/1462 13:01 : Пристигнахте на края на света...... You are on the top of the world. This is the first time from many! http://i.imgur.com/tLiC5r9.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 20/12/1462 This year you turn into a showman again. You have no idea how it happened, as on the board of Emerald there is no snow and how is possible to be hit with snowbals from England, Italy, Spain and other places in rk.Also where Rudolf comes from... So strange day.. yeah Xmas is coming... http://i.imgur.com/wtTo2tM.png ~~~ http://i.imgur.com/CJ4MGEU.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/12/1462 - 31/12/1462 : Meeting Christmas and New year' 1463 in England - great party in the new apartment in Bristol. Коледно - новогодишно парти в Англия <3 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/12/1462 Welcome Emeria in Abbaye du Tastevin - your dream finally comes true.❥ http://i.imgur.com/6IbDq6z.jpg You visited the liturgy in the Cathedral and on the end of it the monk Regis.d.estuncon gave you a branch of white willow for happiness and good health. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 15/01/1463 15:45 : Votre place au classement de la bataille de boules de neige vous permet de remporter one 1462 Christmas winners' cup 15/01/1463 15:48 : Votre place au classement de la bataille de boules de neige vous permet de remporter one Ice reindeer 15/01/1463 17:53 : You have won 1000.00 pounds at the Goose Game! Well done! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 07/02/1463: You have visited the most northern point in Europe - the beautiful city of Rauma in Finland, where you found a small but magnificent castle named "Streamers" and bought it as a winter palace. http://i.imgur.com/2CdeTtO.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1463 09:38 : Chigot offered Червена роза to you ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 4/02/1462 : Пристигнахте в Новгород, където създадохте най-модното заведение ♫• ღ EMERALD ღ •♫" близо до домът ви, с невероятен изглед към пристанището. Руският цар Roberto_de_niro любезно ви преотстъпи университета за частни уроци с любимия след дългото плаване... ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 24/02/1462 : You arrived in Novgorod, where you have opened the most fashionable tavern ♫ • ღ EMERALD ღ • ♫ // http://prntscr.com/6c3y2g // near your home, with amazing view to the harbor. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 22/05/1463 : After a long walk through the French land in search of the perfect place you have finally choose Orleans for a summer palace. You became owner of the majestic castle "Château La Rivière" with amazing view to the banks of the Loire River in Orleans. http://i.imgur.com/VeUcBVU.jpg ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 28/05/1463 13:49 : You have been compensated by the administrators who have given you 1000 tokens. >> http://i.imgur.com/3g7d0hb.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ end of May'63 : You divorced with Chigot and for good or bad ended that romance. ----------------------> this page of my life has been closed (( 06/1463)) 13/06/1463 : Ireland, new beginning. Somehow you felt that the sailing to Emerald Isle with Emerald would have mark the new stage in your life....I KNEW IT! 20/06/1463 : Gort... tempted to join NNGO /a town always will be remembered / ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ June.. Ireland.. : You feel happy thats why didnt pay attention to men, usually in that situation would be already dead. Lucky guys are: 25/06/1463 04:06 : A bad guy named Negril_hedoman (Fight coefficient 5) tried to rob you. After finishing with your lesson in how to hold yourself on the roads, you watch as the coward limps away after apologising and kissing your feet. 26/06/1463 04:07 : A bad guy named Lucky_johnson (Fight coefficient 5) tried to rob you. After finishing with your lesson in how to hold yourself on the roads, you watch as the coward limps away after apologising and kissing your feet. ---its not good to try to attack alone lady, and next time you will be dead, boys ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 04/07/1463 17:13 : Donte asked for your hand. /married for 1 month... a mistake, already forgotten/ // http://prntscr.com/cm9jb2 "D// ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 03/07/1463 : Back to An Gort - the best place ever :) .. felt that Gort will be your new home ^^ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/07/1463 : You resettled in Gort. Now it is your home. While Emerald Charm is built and ready to live in, you decorated cosy and sweet house. // http://i.imgur.com/ojKp4f8.png // You have the best neighbour, and protector Cadman Em : you won't move your house? Cad : Of course I won't move my house, I live next to the cutest girl on town ***** Emeria : 27/07/1463 19:14 : You have been appointed as an assistant to the mayor. Donte : Ahem.. Assistant, I think I need you in the Mayor's office.... ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 06/08/1463 : You are on board the ship"... Anto has to explain the name :D .." started your second journey. You feel happy today, it was time to fly away from Gort./for a while!/ But the same time you feel sad, as left good friends there. /for a while!/ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. 15/08/1463 : Corcaigh, An Mumhain - you have gifted your heart to the most wonderful man. Your heart belongs to Ebeneezer ❤️. 30/08/1463 : You woke up with a letter next to you.. and smiled as always <3 Eezer ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 22/09/1463 10:50 You have taken Scarlett_o_hara in your heart for good and made her your very own soulmate , your sweet sister to keep and to hold. Love you, sis :* ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/09/1463 00:25 : Your beloved granddaughter Vavilon offered you Bed of hollyhocks. 25/09/1463 19:51 : You received a postcard from your loving daughter Dandeto and son-in-law Vassko for your bday, which smiled you like that --> :))))))))) http://prikachi.com/images/757/8375757q.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 02/11/1463 20:26 : You met your old friend Neli again /after 2 years :))))/ She gifted you nice photo as memory from that meeting // Segorbe, Reino de Valencia ... http://oi65.tinypic.com/2rdj51l.jpg ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 10/11/1463 20:03 :You heard a strange sound - went out on the deck and saw a baby falcon, fighting for his life. You will always take care of that bird. named it Zippidy ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 23/12/1463 04:10 : My first death in battle: You have been attacked by the army ... You have died in combat. Verona.. This will never be forgotten.... ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/12/1463 11:14 : You reseived presents for Xmas.... the most important are from Moarein -your sweet sister, who misses you so much and from Eezer - your beloved man , your heart and your soul who misses you even more <3 This winter, as always, you turned into snowman again and stayed covered with snow months... till March! :x http://i.imgur.com/itgEOV3.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 29/12/1463 03:53 : The town of Mantua has paid you a subsidy of .... pound(s). Are you sure that you truly deserve this? ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 29/12/1463 : You met in Italy Edoardo "Pirata" di Montefeltro your awasome almost brother, now you will be the most pampered little almost sister in the world :D - - la mia più grande awasome quasi fratello adottivo 29/12/1463 20:17 : Pirata offered you Christmas surprise bag. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 01.01.1464 V 33 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 09/02/1464 00:10 :♡ Ebeneezer offered you A red rose ♡ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 09/02/1464 : You have won the "Burning rose"contest and Cucu_t put on your neck the magnificent necklace, that will remind you of the free spirit and the magic you possess: http://prikachi.com/images/529/8626529w.jpg ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1464 09:00 : Ebeneezer offered you one Pink Regal Passion bouquet. You are the happiest girl in the world to be the Valentine of the most wonderful man you ever known, and who you love with all your heart ♡ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1464 : You received 9 roses and canceled one today.. They are all accepted as yellow. Thank you, all of you for being my friends <3 /you put ona specail place the rose from your sister (:*), your protectors and adopted brother / ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 29/02/1464 : Engaged to Ebeneezer, the man, who means the whole world to me. http://prntscr.com/a98mj5 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 08/03/1464 : You have written your thoughts in a poem // http://i.imgur.com/xtFVNpR.png / http://i.imgur.com/E7PV7Ip.png // http://i.imgur.com/pI0tXee.png ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 22/03/1464 11:53 : Votre place au classement de la bataille de boules de neige vous permet de remporter 1 1463 Christmas winners' cup /x3/ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 27/03/1464 21:16 : You've made an appointment with the Doctor of Medicine Nansy for a medical consultation from 20 o'clock until 22 o'clock. You feel so sick last days. http://prntscr.com/alod99 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 28/03/1464 : You become owner and took the captaincy of battle carrack Emerald Storm - my newest beauty, part of Emerald Fleet. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 31/03/1464 04:35 : You spent the night in Serres in a hostel ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 1464-04-03 00:00:00, Mefistogr has challenged Emeria. 03/04/1464 00:05 : What an annihilation! You've won 1800 experience points. * Pirata : Em you are special woman! Mefistogr : i told you she *hips* is *hips* a beast Mefistogr : good battle. my 1st defeat. and it was from a woman :s Mefistogr : a prettyy one :S * Mefistogr : in fact it is *hips* a *hips* honour to get beaten *hips* from *hips* u especially ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 17/04/1464 07:01 : The county of Ελλάδα has cancelled all your unpaid harbour taxes. You have friends at Court, don't you? ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 11/05/1464 20:59 : <<< The campfire is being reorganized. It will be available again in a few minutes. >>> the last one ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 16/05/1464 07:31 : You have been accepted in the group of Pirata 07:34:19 Pirata: (sun) today you follow me? I am very stubborn ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/05/1464 : You received the most wonderful poem from the most wonderful man in the world <3 Love you more than words can say, my heart ♡ Dearest Em, Love is such a simple word for what I have to say, For how I always think of you, with smiles, every day. It seems too short a word to fully express the glee that wells up deep inside when I think of you and me. Four small letters are not enough to let you know, you see, How much you have filled my life and how much you mean to me. Yet love is all of those things and also so much more, So all my love is what I send to you, those precious letters four. http://prntscr.com/b82yz8 Your Eezer ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 20:02:26 Em : can you buy 3 breads on 3 pounds 20:03:18 Pirata: sell me 3 bread on 12 ducats 20:03:33 Em : 3x3, on the market 20:04:22 Pirata: delete pls 20:04:35 Em : no 13/06/1464 20:07 : A person who wants to stay anonymous has offered you Boost 30 pounds Em : i dont need more, why you dont listen me :/ :D Pirata: excuse me, how do you know it was me? :)))))))))) ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 01/07/1464 : Self-acclaimed Councillor for those hoping to reach the level of the Free Men, Caramba! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 02/07/1464 23:29 : You have found a new spear in the helm of Emerald Storm, left there as present for you from your crazy adopted almost brother. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 05/07/1464 07:35 : Congratulations! You have unlocked the trophy Chaos expert. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 07/07/1464 20:01 : Your ship was not able to dock due to a shortage of places. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 05/08/1464 : Back in his arms, this time forever ♡The love of my life - Ebeneezer ♡ ♡︽❤️︽♡︽❤️︽♡︽❤️︽♡︽❤️︽♡ ❤️ 13/08/1464 01:29 : You received a marriage proposal from the man you adore. Ebeneezer asked for your hand. You are Sooo happy . The most positive and certain "Yes" in my life. ♡ http://prnt.sc/c51rnj ❤️ 20/08/1464: Married to Ebeneezer. ♡ http://i.imgur.com/PORZ4ix.png ∞ love ❤️The happiest day ever! ♡ http://prnt.sc/c8wuac ♡ ♡ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjq1FO_wxMs ❤️ first kiss as a family ♡ http://prnt.sc/c8ww22 ♡ ❤️ our vows: http://prntscr.com/ca70u6 ♡ ︽♡︽❤️︽♡︽❤️︽♡︽❤️︽♡︽❤️︽♡ Brennos : +1000 pounds done 02/09/1464 16:14 : Vous avez été puni !. Em : translated with Google my event - you have been punished it says ^^ Brennos : My tool was build to punish... but I can send gift instead of punishments^^ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 06/09/1464 00:18 : You offer the poem you wrote to Ebeneezer as you are married /written in bulgarian, but inspired by him/. 06/09/1464 01:17 : Ebeneezer offered you Whispers of the Soul ❤ ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ You are a member of the Council of An Mumhain What a tumult! What a stir! It's impossible to make yourself heard or obeyed. Everything's going amiss! 17/09/1464 10:53 : You acknowledge Ebeneezer for Count <3 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 20/09/1464 : Emeria has been elected mayor of Corcaigh by obtaining the majority vote. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/09/1464 : Henryette hides a sumflower for Em, but doesnt want to disturb. Henryette whispers to you : i saw it yesterday in the evening, on our way back to Corc http://www.directupload.net/file/d/4489/ikm3q2nc_jpg.htm * Bepo offered you a gift for your bday - flower for the yard and made you smile widely. http://prnt.sc/cm36wy ♡ Ebeneezer offered you a new outfit and a precious stone http://prnt.sc/cmp5f1 <3 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 03/10 21:02 : Armee8899 has hired Emeria for 20.00 pounds ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 31/10/1464 00:01 : Your formation has inflicted 10 points of damage to the following ships: The Drunken Explorer. 31/10/1464 04:01 : Your formation has inflicted 14 points of damage to the following ships: The Drunken Explorer. 31/10/1464 08:01 : Your formation has inflicted 6 points of damage to the following ships: The Drunken Explorer. 31/10/1464 08:01 : The Drunken Explorer's ship has sunk *** 31/10/1464 14:01 : Your formation has inflicted 5 points of damage to the following ships: nomad. 31/10/1464 14:01 : nomad's ship has sunk ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 27/11/1464 16:56 : You closed down a tavern. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 01/12/1464 05:10 : You receive from Ebeneezer one sweet cub as you are married. You named the little bear Boo. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 05/12/1464 22:07 : Ebeneezer has agreed to join your company. <3 Ek is vir jou lief, my hart ♡♡ http://prnt.sc/dhjeq2 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Xmas 1464 - again freezed from snow as usually. Who did it - Mikella, Cracen, Peter, Amber, Ginevre, Ilkaram, Perk0, Moribundus, Mtoskic, Krakra, Vavilon, Silascee, Oberyn, Stelliana, Maglin, Hemzo, Hei and more /sorry if miss to mention someone/ http://prntscr.com/dnzrwr / http://prntscr.com/dvvujh 25/01/1465 13:13 : Votre place au classement de la bataille de boules de neige vous permet de remporter one Coupe de Noël 1464 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/12/1464 07:08 : Ebeneezer offered you Christmas surprise bag with the best content - love and all the time in the world spend together. The best Christmas ever. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 07/01/1465 13:09 : The county of An Mumhain has cancelled all your unpaid tavern taxes, you lucky devil! ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 14/02/1465 23:53 : Ebeneezer offered you A red rose 14/02/1465 23:53 : Ebeneezer offered you one Rose wall bouquets ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 21/02/1465 23:51 : Emeria has joined your family clan. Emeria VII - Corcaigh (An Mumhain) - Influence: 1659 /http://prntscr.com/er5pl6/ Being member of the the clan since May 1465 when the fairy tale Em/ Eezer over and left it for good or bad. Moved in her new clan http://imgur.com/a/Y5G9M ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ ((i am mad at you, and sad and dark and crashed .. and will miss you so much... always ....terribly)) you took my heart away... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnFgdxW-UdE ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Every end is a new begining. LA BANDA <3 ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 25/05/1465 .... : Your formation has inflicted 80 points of damage to the following ships .... 25/05/1465 14:02 : Dark Emerald, your boat has sunk. The mother of all fishes thanks you./// RIP, my beauty, you did serve FANTASTIC in the greatest sea battle in the resaissance history ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 31/05/1465 02:18 : The county of An Mumhain has you paid a subsidy of 500 pound(s). You are friends with the sheriff, right? ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 03/06/1465 09:54 : The ship you are captain of is now named "Dark Emerald II". ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 09/06/1465 16:21 : Someone you like asked for your hand. Unforunately you will not get marry again. You've received several marriage proposals! /https://prnt.sc/fhy8zj / ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ 11/06/1465 : You arrived in Fecamp today. Just on time to save one cute animal from being eaten. :D (You have bought from Diego_alatriste 1 Paschal Rascal <3) Named the brown bunny Thumper. ︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽︽ Places visited ☆ Царство България/ birthplace Лом // Кутловица // Търново // София // Самоков // Враца // Видин // Ловеч ★ Turkey ★ ➽ Edirne sancagi Edirne // Kirklareli // Kesan // Sarkoy // Gelibolu // Canakkale ➽ Karesi sancagi Can // Gonen // Belikesir ★ Краљевина Србија ★ Смедерево // Рудник // Јагодна ★ Kraljevina Bosna ★ Zenica // Brstanik ★ Kraljevstvo Vjedinjene Madarskie I Hrvaske (Croatia and Hungary) ★ Esztergon // Guor ★ Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nations Garmanicae ★ ➽ Erzherzogtum von Osterreich Wien // Amstetten // Linz ➽ Herzogtum von Bayern Passau // Deggendorf // Regensburg // Ingolstadt ➽ Comté de Provence Arles // Aix ➽ Repubblica di Genova Genova // Chiavari // La Spezia ➽ Ducato di Milano Milano // Alessandria // Pavia // Como // Lodi // Piacenza // Parma // Fornovo ➽ Ducato di Modena Modena // Mantoue // Guastalla // Mirandola // Massa ➽ Repubblica Fiorentina Pistoia // Firenze // San Miniato // Pisa // Livorno // Volterra // Piombino ➽ Repubblica di Siena Siena // Grosetto ➽ Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia Verona // Padova // Venezia ★ Principat de Valahia ★ Roşiorii de Vede // Slatina // Piteşti ★ Condado de Coimbra ★ Coimbra ★ Reino de Valencia ★ Castellon // Segorbe // Valencia // Jativa ★ Kingdom of England ★ ➽Devon Southampton // Salisbury // Bristol // Bridgewater // Chard ➽Sussex Lewes // Hastings // Dover ★ Royaume de France ★ ➽Comté d'Artois Bertincourt // Tastevin // Peronne // Cambrai // Arras // Azinkourt ➽ Comté de Béarn Mauleon // Orthez // Pau // Tabres ➽ Duché de Gascogne Bayonne // Dax // Mont de Marsan // Mimizan // Labrit ➽ Duché de Normandie (Domaine Royal) Dieppe // Rouen // Fécamp // Honfleur // Lisieux ➽ Duché d'Alençon (Domaine Royal) Argentan // Alencon // Verneuil ➽ Comté du Maine Mayenne // Laval // Le Mans ➽ Duché de Guyenne Montauban // Agen // Marmande // Ste Illinda /http://i.imgur.com/hbukKut.jpg / // Bordeaux // La Teste-de-Buch ➽ Comté d'Armagnac et de Comminges Auch // Lectoure // Eauze // Muret ➽ Comté de Languedog Nimes // Montpellier // Alais // Uzes ➽ Comté de Toulouse Toulouse ➽ Duché de Champagne Compiegne // Varennes // Reims // Ste Menehould ➽ Duché d'Anjou La Fleche // Angers // Saumur ➽ Duché de Touraine Chinon // Tours ➽ Comté du Poitou Thouars // Poitiers // La Tremouilee // La Rochelle // Niort // Saintes ➽ Comté du Périgord Angoulême // Périgueux // Castillon ➽ Comté du Limousin et de la Marche Limoges // Bourganeuf // Gueret ➽ Duché du Bourbonnais Auvergne // Montluçon // Bourbon // Bourges // Sancerre ➽ Duché d'Orléans (Domaine Royal) Gien // Orleans // Patay ★ Suomen herttuakunta ★ Rauma ★ Kungadömet Sverige ★ Gefle ★ Новгородская республика ★ Новгород ★ Kongeriget Danmark ★ Helsingør ★ Graafschap Holland ★ Amsterdam // Haarlem ★ Condado do Porto ★ Porto ★ Condado de Coimbra ★ Aveiro // Lamego // Viseu // Coimbra // Leiria // Aircobaca ★ Ireland ★ ➽ Laighean Port Láirge // Cill Chainnigh // An Caiseal // Imleach // Lios Mor ➽ Am Mumhain ♥ Corcaigh ➽ Cúige Chonnacht Baile Locha Riach // Baile Átha Luain // ♥ An Gort ★ Alexandria ★ http://i.imgur.com/OUxYLjF.png ★ Taurine Sanctuary ★ http://i.imgur.com/rYCB8hB.jpg Castles and flats '''Casles:' ♛ Landowner of "Charm Hall" Castle in Veliko Turnovo. Bulgaria ♛ ♛ Landowner of winter palace "Streamers" in Rauma (Suomen herttuakunta) Finland♛ ♛ Landowner of summer palace "Château La Rivière" in Duché d'Orléans, France ♛ ♛ Landowner of "Emerald Charm" castle in An Gort, Ireland ♛ Mansion: Велико Търново (България) Flats: Смедерево (Краљевина Србија) Zenica (Kraljevina Bosna) Valencia (Reino de Valencia) Bristol (Devon) Reims (Duché de Champagne (Domaine Royal)) Arras (Comté d'Artois) Rauma (Suomen herttuakunta) Gefle (Kungadömet Sverige) Новгород (Новгородская республика) Helsingør (Kongeriget Danmark) Amsterdam (Graafschap Holland) Hastings (Sussex) Alençon (Duché d'Alençon (Domaine Royal)) Le Mans (Comté du Maine (Domaine Royal)) Angers (Duché d'Anjou) Poitiers (Comté du Poitou) Périgueux (Comté du Périgord) Limoges (Comté du Limousin et de La Marche) Bourges (Duché du Berry) Orléans (Duché d'Orléans (Domaine Royal)) Rouen (Duché de Normandie (Domaine Royal)) Cill Chainnigh (Laighean) An Gort (Cúige Chonnacht) Corcaigh (An Mumhain) Bordeaux (Duché de Guyenne) Toulouse (Comté de Toulouse) Auch (Comté d'Armagnac et de Comminges) Pau (Comté de Béarn) Porto (Condado do Porto) Montpellier (Comté du Languedoc) Genova (Repubblica di Genova) Milano (Ducato di Milano) Venezia (Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia) Modena (Ducato di Modena) Firenze (Repubblica fiorentina) Σέρρες (Ελλάδα) Edirne (Edirne Sancağı) The presents made you smile, even in the middle of the war on the battlefield in Romania: 25/12/1461 00:02 : You've received A bouquet of flowers from Chigot for Christmas. 25/12/1461 00:02 : You've received Cup of mulled wine from Perk0 for Christmas. 25/12/1461 00:02 : You've received A bobble cap from Nataly for Christmas. 25/12/1461 00:02 : You've received A bouquet of flowers from Elesar for Christmas. 25/12/1461 00:02 : You've received A bobble cap from Moarein for Christmas. Skills ★S1 - Basics of History : 100 % S2 - Study of Government Institutions : 100 % S3 - Principles of Law - 100% S4 - Communication Techniques : 100 % S5 - Tax Collection Mechanisms : 100 % S6 - Trading - 100% ★A1 - Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % A2 - Basic Tactics : 100 % A3 - Basic Strategy : 100 % A4 - Advanced Strategy : 100 % ★T1 - Stonemasonry : 100 % ★N1 - Basic Seafaring : 100 % N2 - Astronomy : 100 % N3 - Advanced Seafaring : 100 % N4 - Basic Naval Engineering : 100 % N5 - Advanced Naval Engineering : 100 % N6 - Expert Seafaring : 100 % N7 - Basic Naval Combat : 100 % N8 - Advanced Naval Combat : 100 % ★my most important:R15 R11 R12 R13 ★ Quotes ~~ Black_jack : Ем ти си магнит за странници Emeria : хаха, мислиш ли Black_jack : да вечно се лепят някви неясни субекти ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sevar12 : може да *hips* пийнеш *hips* малко лошо *hips* няма ама *hips* тва не *hips* е *hips* нещо *hips* с което да се *hips* хвалиш или да *hips* изпъкваш:D:D: ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 13:01:06 Em: Obicham te :*:* 13:01:10 Em: Usmivke 13:01:45 LEO: :* 13:01:47 LEO: аз повече 13:01:53 LEO: само дето ти не го знаеш още 13:01:55 LEO: :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Danina : Ем е слънчицето, където е тя е готино ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Grozev_vii : как да нямаш връзка със съвета.. гледай капитана колко стриктно ти отговаря веднага (wasntme) Grozev_vii : :D искаш да кажеш че някъде... нещо ми се трупа на сметка ?? ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Grozev_vii : еее доживя и ти да не знаеш някой :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Niki_drakula : Заслужи си едно хълкче :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Chigot: ти блуждаеш понякога по трудно откриваеми орбити (hug) Chigot: но винаги те откривам :* ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Niki70 : Ем като стана 4 ниво ще те предизвикам Niki70 : Сега си е самоубийство ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Halmir : ммм...дуелче :Р Emeria : нали си кавалер Emeria : нямаш шанс срещу мен Halmir : ще пробвам....ще целувам ръцете ти, пък ти ще ме биеш ;))) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Halmir : Ем...я да те питам нещо Emeria : питай, Хал Halmir : вярно ли е....че си ме сложила в блек листата,за да не мърдам от Лом ;))) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nataly : внимавай с Генерала Niki70 : Ще ме ступа Nataly : предизвикате ли я, ядете пердах ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Ivo5rov в качеството си на свещеник,опрощава всички грехове на Емериа. И бъдещи такива ако има (chuckle) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Cvetan.n. : мен от Ем ме е страх най-много Cvetan.n. : защото е най-тиха Cvetan.n. : а тихите води са най-дълбоки :Д ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sidirogenis: you are evil ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Elodia : Добричката ми леля Emeria, който е близо до нея започват да му се привиждат само розови неща. :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Mtoskic : and the taverns are always full Mtoskic: it is not good, you not here ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Mtoskic : I come and conquer Emeria (inlove) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Mtoskic : it's a honor for me to know such a sweet girl ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Hexagon : it seems you are a nice boys trainer Hexagon : we all follow without questions ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Fbi_kusari : I will wait until I die ... ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Emilwak : Не отива Ректора да си показва бедрата така :)))) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Leora : тя Емчето защото е нежна и добричка и като захапе... става лошо Emeria : :)) Ikata : дааааааам :* ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Doctora_gt : веднага скачам да те хвана ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nosweat : поклон и евала, ти си третия човек пред когото го правя ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Perk0 : Любов по време на война :Д Perk0 : Опа гледам тука вече сватбите са легални, са ще ти предлагам брак да не ми откажеш :Д:D:D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Anghel : you are the aggressor :) Anghel : and a dangerous woman Anghel : if it will be a fight Anghel : i will keep you here :P Em: : ))) Anghel : cause i like you ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nikomaxos : i am ready to die for your life...:-)********** ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nikomaxos : you r a devil ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Robinhyd : на теб цялото кралство ти е нещо:) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Kemik : you are awasome Kemik : i am really lucky to be friend of you ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Ilkaram : I meant you're the best girl of the Balkans in all ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nikomaxos : bulgaria is so poor without your presence.. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Icarus : Please don't seduce my sailors and dont make them fight for you :D :P If that happens then may God help us :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Evelink: оставяш следи навсякъде (chuckle) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Chigot : ти си ми най безценното в цялата позната и непозната Галактика (inlove) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Lady_li : hell will be like a playground for you Lady_li : and if you dont make my beloved daughter happy ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 23:11:10 xxxxxxx: Ем е опасна дама 23:11:17 xxxxxxx: винаги съм си я харесвала много:* ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Lektikos : I will be waiting for you till the end of time! Lektikos is reserved for Emeria. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Lektikos: u r all that matters Lektikos : I have always been yours ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Megakiller: i will folow all orders Megakiller: i will be a puppet :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Synue : and very simpatic Synue : you are very very pretty ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nikomaxos : Emeria is a godess ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Janko_Vukotic: for me your sword is not your strongest weapon Janko_Vukotic: just to tell you :P Janko_Vukotic: eyes are enough ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Janko_Vukotic: you are bloodthirsty dear, and becouse of such love you might really kill me Janko_Vukotic: i am not willing to test ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Iznogoud : you are not bad, you are dark Iznogoud : thats my daughter Iznogoud : a true Adams ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Hofman Lang: you are small devil ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Rilindas: you're cute :P Rilindas: and NOT dangerous Emeria: you will break my reputation with that Rilindas: haha okay ill keep this as a secret :P ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Babaroga: you are protect as polar bear Babaroga: if anybody touch you Babaroga: he is dead ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 14:32:24 Rilindas: :O 14:32:28 Rilindas: i dont want you? 14:33:05 Rilindas: not true 14:33:10 Rilindas: :P you're awesome ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Janko_vukotic : Еmeria is under my protection here Janko_vukotic whispers you: Janko takes off necklace from his neck and put it in Emeria's hand http://prntscr.com/5n20ww Janko_vukotic : да те брани од зла :) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Karademir : You are granted one time protection in sea, if we ever meet ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nicolino : you are a good friend ^^ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Fars : .. застанаха насред катедралата и три пъти хвърляха короната, а тя все на главата на ..." Емерия падаше и сега придворните се опасяват, че ще живее колкото Виктория или Елизабет и те все ще си останат царедворци, няма корони за тях. :D:D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Koron_muzaka : You were everything I was looking for.... when I wasn't even looking!***** Koron_muzaka : seems that i cant breath when you are not near me * Koron_muzaka : So you are my blue moon Koron_muzaka : My lovely moon Em : blue moons are rare.. im just an ordinary one (wink) Koron_muzaka : You are rare too ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Donte : Maybe I want to fall in love with you. Emeria : no, you dont want, still dont know it yet Donte : That's not true Donte : I won't give up on you, Em. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Anto_capone : anyone gives you any problems, just let me know ^^ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Tadhg_an_tsleibhe : You are so damn spoiled... =P ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Toastini : Emeria, the First Lady of Gort then, I reckon! ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sowilo : It's sad to see you leave. You were bringing a little spark of sunshine on our island. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Tadhg_an_tsleibhe : If you get stuck in Bulgaria, I will come and rescue you./saved ;) :)))))))/ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Francesca : hehe Francesca : you already carved your name in the sea tEmeria : :))))))) Emeria : it is already carved my name on it :D and i dont give it to noone Francesca nods Emeria : Frani, leaving you to keep my place here ^^ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Cadman : A beautiful warrior who still manages to be cheery, what a catch! ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nosweat : ц-ц-ц Nosweat : туй е мисия невъзможна Nosweat : толкова е невъзможно, че дори мен би ме навилa:))))))))))))))) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Eezer. : but I have a dream you see? to show you the beauty of this Country, to pick wildflowers with you and to see you laugh every day/my best walk in Ireland, thank you <3/ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sonem : it seems that you are still same "sweetheart person" that i met in Denmark :) Sonem : I wroted little friendly poem for you to say my thanks without ulterior motive... Two stars shining at night sky / Looking me like the gaze of your eye I didnt wanna travel all alone / So i asked you take me home Friends are like a remedy / So dont ever act like a enemy Forgive me my matey talk / If you dont like i can walk Wanted to see again your shining stars / Because those can even heal the scars ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Redondo : it's good to know there are still interesting people left in RK Emeria : :))) Redondo : always interesting talking to you ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Evagrius : Well, just your presence lured ME yesterday ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• My memory that... ♥ Eezer:"Subject: I knew I loved you ... ... before I met you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjnmICxvoVY You are the sun that shines eternally for me, you are the smile on my face and the spring in my step. I think of you every single day and those thoughts fill my world.Until you return I will dream only of you Yours forever" ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Scarlett_o_hara : and let it be known Emeria is the only woman I like on rk ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• г. 14:35:20 Perk0 : Ти си си ти, другите не са такива какво да се прави :д г. 14:35:22 Perk0 : За тва те обичаме ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 17:35:19 Rilindas : nobody touches you! ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nelidha : you are a beautiful and crazy friend Nelidha : you are crazy ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Emeria gets closer to the campfire. Durimi1 : wow Emeria : hello *hips* Durimi1 : famous Emeria Durimi1 : First time we meet ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Achilles_ : She's saying you should sink random people just don't tell anyone you will :P Emeria : hahahah Rivaldo : Can you teach me master? Emeria : no nono :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Achilles_ : I get worried when I don't get a letter from you when I log in lol ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Caliceo sourit Caliceo : Nîmes love you ! ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Pirata : comunque mi sono affezionato a te :) Pirata : you are too beautiful and nice, it is impossible to be angry with you * 21:39:52 Pirata: you make me almost angry. and I never get angry ** Pirata : Sometimes you make me very angry. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nelidha : Rivaldo..we have a very single friend.. calls Eme *.+* Emeria : Neli, what it means .. i'm not single :o Nelidha : a very special, like only one Emeria : ah, ok :D (hug) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 22:45:21 Lektikos: I hate you 22:45:31 Lektikos: and love you all the same ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Eric_draven : you are a little bit crazy ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Memic: I think you be a princess of Bulgaria ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 18:16:31 Toskic: Em... you know is a great name in this game 18:17:02 Toskic: mostly important people of this RK world know who is Emeria ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• г. 21:31:14 Nosweat : ако реша примерно да ти пратя целувка ще вкарам царство България във война с половин РК ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Isfendiyar. : Your smile is important than everything for me :)) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Hexagon : you know i cant say no to Em :p /great friend you are, Hex <3/ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Mtoskic: we can conquer everyone together ^^ :) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Pirata alza bandiera bianca Pirata : tu sei meravigliosa ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Mtoskic: you are a powerfull girl Mtoskic: and very much people will use your name :) Mtoskic: because they want be close to you --•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 21:40:59 Nosweat : ти имаш връзки навсякъде 21:41:06 Nosweat : дотук само принцеса на Русия май не си била :D:D:D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Hexagon : Em is famous Hexagon : they may ask you for an autograph :P ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Perk0 : To avoid sunk is very important how beatiful is captain. This is the reason why we *hips* dont sunk for 2 years in the see ;ddd --•---•••---•-- Perk0 : Put your image on the beach on the ship description and we will be safe forever :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Pirata : I will protect you as far as I can. Pirata : no one can hurt you * Pirata : you are my "black" angel :) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 20:43:24 Ginevre: if you do not make war, we do great drunkenness :P 20:43:41 Em : yes, or both :)))) 20:43:49 Ginevre: important thing is to be together ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Hexagon : i cant understand women who like weird men :D Hexagon : you are crazier than us ••• 11:19:34 Em : you need us to give you orders and organise you 11:20:13 Hex : depends 11:20:45 Hex : some of us are scorpios :P ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Mefistogr : this will *hips* be a wonderfull death Emeria : you promise? Mefistogr : i promise & Nikomaxos : i am the bodyguard of Emeria Nikomaxos : sorry Mefi Nikomaxos : but i will support my star Nikomaxos : my only one emeria will beat mefi & Emeria : no more beers ^^, you shouldnt drink that much Mefistogr : truue, but you must drink Megistofr : must stay *hips* here foreva Emeria : why, to beat you again? :p Mefistogr : yess :) Mefistogr : it was nice, *hips* 1 time is not enough ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Em : i know...I am always right Hex : :D Em : That laugh what means @ not agree? :^^ Hex : it means of course you are always right ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Honestes : if they kill you i will be very happy Honestes : so you must to stay here next 45 days, near me ;) Honestes : and i wont send you to court :D Honestes : this is fidelity ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Toskic: you want also special combination? Em: yes, try now Toskic: check your events Em: 01/05/1464 23:07 : mtoskic has challenged you to a game of dice and has come up with this result: 5, 5, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 6, 6 & 6. Toskic: i need more dice :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• г. 23:57:54 Pirata: can I see you in tavern? г. 23:58:09 Em: why г. 23:58:45 Pirata: because yes :) * Pirata : we must move away quickly from italy. you become strange here ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Nelidha : traveling with you has been exciting and wonderful, you're the only one, you're the best captain. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Emeria : Jas, can i ask you when you return in Ireland for a favour Jasmyne.macallan : Who shall I kill, lol :D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Ginevre : you are something too precious to me, your friendship is precious. and nothing is more important than you and our relationship. I love you so much <3 <3 <3 <3 /love you too, Gin, one of the most amazing girls i have ever known <3/ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Em : can i ... Efesto : well, just no flame please :D * Efesto: "Rome has conquered a vast empire. Not with good manners or with love. She did slaughtering and butchering mercilessly, all those who annoyed her. For this reason, woman, I did not bring flowers or chocolates for your birthday." Efesto: Her answer: I know, and this is the precise reason becouse i have another man. Efesto: :D:D:D ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Emeria : ill Bepo : dont like to hear that Bepo : do we have doctor here Bepo put hand on her forhead and check i she is hot Bepo : straange Emeria rools eyes and waiting to hear his diagnosis Emeria : what is strange? Bepo : you sick but look great ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sowilo: you're the best promotor Corcaigh ever had ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sargonnas : Got the perfect slogan for Eezer Sargonnas : Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Vinagre : you are not a good mayor! =P Vinagre : you drunk too much * Vinagre: i've got a poem for... some called *hips* Emeria? Bepo: lets hear it Vinagre: *hips* The old man *hips* told me once that the *hips* goddess of the waves captured the green of Ireland and hid it in her *hips* eyes. Vinagre: So were *hips* born the stones for everyone known as emeralds but they were made too cold for the people of this era. Vinagre: So they brought hysteria to every *hips* single *hips* heart who faced her owner, Emeria Vinagre: and didn't manage to warm the freezing nights of Eire ‘cause they *hips* hadn't drink enough. хх Vinagre:Thank you boss! The best mayor in the renaissance world! ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Bartram : You are a lady who cannot be left just like that Bartram is not flirting, just likes her a lot Emeria : will wait for you Bartram : that's a deal then * Bartram: In Corcaigh fair city, where girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on a lass in the Fiddler's pub. She had no wheel barrows, nor she had any sorrows, Just smiling and laughing and hugging she was. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Brangwyn : I think your name is known in the whole world. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Emeria : and i have that only because Gods hate me, you can imagine what could be if they loved me Bepo : hmm since when gods hate you ? Emeria : sinse forever :D Chimalli : Why, they made you in their image Chimalli : Divine (wink) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Henryette: you are the very best *** Henryette : it feels like you listen with your heart not with your ears Henryette : that is so marvellous ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sowilo : You're great you know that? ^^ ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Vinagre: well I don't wish him any bad Vinagre: but he should have known *hips* that marring you takes some risks within Vinagre: a little bit of a monster you are ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Gildamccoy : you are more blood thirsty than I am ;) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Diego_alatriste : For anything La Banda and myself are at your disposal. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 21/02/1465 Iznogoud : lol Iznogoud : you have legal rights now :p * Emeria : i have the best mother Lady_li : I have the star of rk for daughter Lady_li : The cleverest Lady_li : The most good heart Lady_li : An angel ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Francesca: feisty Fran and crazy Em ;) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Em : nothing to need to be understand Monsterix: (rofl) all is fine as long as say yes dear (wasntme) Monsterix: Who cares if understand ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Rolle : I salute you Lady Emeria, it is honor to die next to you! Story will go on... You will make that story better and more beautiful. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Dellaca : you are sunshine ! (sun) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Efesto: i hope you will feel good between us Silascee: i will make sure she smile again, that`s my priority number one now ;) ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Ginevre : I'll wait for you here, even in a thousand years Ginevre : And you're always special to me ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Sonem looks around her Sonem: you're still like butterfly Sonem: pretty and innocent *_* ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Emeria: dare to say no, Baba :p Babaorum: no .. ? Emeria: it doesnt count Emeria: sounded like YES Tanissa: you are in trap Babaorum whisper to Tanissa : "She heard only what she want" ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Bulgarian text of the story •●♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●• Моята история /кратка версия •●♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●• В един топъл и слънчев есенен ден в далечната 1456 година в Кутловица се появи красива девойка. Никой не беше виждал мистериозната непозната по тези земи преди. Спокойна и с усет към доброто и красивото. И умееше да общува. Бързо се сприятели с хората в града и скоро беше част от жителите му. Нямаше много спомени от детството си. Знаеше, че в нея се крие невероятна сила и борбеност и винаги се бе справяла сама с живота, и бе победител. Може би за това името и значеше „лъвче”. Родена с благородническа кръв, родителите и са били принудени да я оставят на грижите на непознати, за да защитят живота и. Майка и - Lady_Li - Дукеса на Гърция и племенница на Краля на Ирландия и баща и -Iznogoud един от най-видните войни и благородници в Гърция по-късно ще я намерят, и Ем ще прекара с тях едни от най-хубавите си мигове. Като истински войн участваше в битките и войните, които бяха неизбежни по това време. След една от военните кампании за да избяга от ударите на турската армия в Одрин през 1458 година бе принудена да смени името си, и от лъвче се превърна в красив изумруд. Име, което също и хареса и приятелите и бързо свикнаха с него. Следващата година от живота на Ем /1459/ премина в странстване. Събори работилницата си, продаде полетата и потегли по прашните пътища... Живя във Виена и Унгария, преселвайки се няколко пъти. Срещна нови приятели и научи нещо ново за себе си – че най-добре се чувства у дома. Като се завърна в България откри изгубената си сестричка Moarein. Не се разделяха и за миг. Обожаваше я. И винаги ще я обича много. Както и братчето си Sevar12 и близначето Еrso. Те бяха нейният бряг и нейната опора. Ем се устрои в Лом, закупи си полета, работилница, прекарваше по цели нощи в нея, правейки хляб за ханът, който имаха с Мо ღ FANTASY ღ - най- хубавото ханче в Лом, както и нейният хан в Кутловица - ƸӜƷ The Butterfly Effect ƸӜƷ- най- любимото и място на света. Липсваше и това ханче... Обичаше пеперудите, винаги около нея летеше една красива пеперуда, и Ем вярваше, че това е част от душата и - онази цветна, пъстра и свободна част, която ни прави по-усмихнати и добри. Беше щастлива и някак си по-уверена след като пеперудата стана част от ежедневието и. Животът и бе изпълнен с усмивки с любимите момичета Мо, Лео и Нат, които не я оставяха да скучае. 1461 година бе много различна за Ем. Ще си спомня успешното ректорство и армията „Zion Guardians”. Конкурсът „Кралица на розите”също не може да забрави никога, защото нейната нова компания – красивия дог Гладиатор и бе подарък с короната и стана като част от нея. Пазителят и не се отделяше от стопанката си за миг. Тогава завърши и строежа и на имението си - замъкът „Charm Hall” на брега на търновското езеро, но не успя да се нарадва на спокойствието и уединението, които предлагаха двореца и. Имаше по-важни задачи... Същата тази година лятото изкара на море в Турция /война, свързва с вечни спомени/. През 1462 г. в Царството нахлуха вражески сръбски войски, икономиката бе срината а жителите избити. Като генерал на армия ВURNING RED Ем тръгна на поход към Сърбия, заедно с още армии, решени да търсят справедливост.... И някъде там, на бойното поле в Смередево през май се омъжи за Чигот. Поставиха началото на династията Адреан. Началото на август 1462 година Ем се засели в Търново на живописните улици High Street и Belview Lane в имението Charm Hall, koeто бе готово още от миналата година. В двора на лебедовия дворец /наричаше го така заради лебедите, които спокойно и грациозно плуваха в езерото/ си направи разкошна ботаническа градина, и се зае с отглеждането на всевъзможни декорации на дома им. http://prntscr.com/49wuiw .//// . http://i.imgur.com/6IX8HnA.jpg http://i.imgur.com/YrCFo66.png /// http://i.imgur.com/JUkwJCj.png В краят на 1462г. на бял свят се появи и детенцето на Ем и Чигот - Dandeto. Най- глезеното и желано момиченце на света. Вече не бяха двама, а трима. Малката разбира се още от появата си прояви силна воля и свободолюбие и оставяше мама и тати насаме да си се обичат докато любопитно опознаваше всичко и всеки наоколо и порастваше адски бързо :))* Първата семейна снимка на фамилия Адреан: http://i.imgur.com/97KnwjQ.png Ем имаше безброй планове. Потеглиха на околосветско пътешествие с бойния кораб "Емералд". Тръгнаха от Босна и посещаваха едно по едно разкошни кътчета на кралствата. На официална церемония в испанското кралство, с благословията на испанската кралица и бе дадена титлата Дукеса на Велико Търново, oсветена от Римската църква и църквата във Валенсия. Също така бе кръстена от Кардинал Николино. Посрещна Коледа и нова година в безкрайно щастие в уютният си нов дом в Бристол. Още една сбъдната мечта - да посети всяко кътче на континента, да стъпи на места, на които малцина са били. През февруари 1463г. Емералд акостира в живописния финландски град Раума. Ем бе впечатлена от красотата и спокойствието на най-северния град, съществуващ на ренесансовата карта и избраха точно него за място на зимната си резиденция. Стана собственичка на малкия, но топъл и изпълнен с обич замък "Северно сияние". Само десет дни по-късно бе в Новгород. Най-накрая посети Русия , за която бе слушала много истории, но не познаваше никой, който бе стъпил там. Харесваше и да оставя следи навсякъде. Направи си и хан, който за отрицатело време стана най-модното и посещавано заведение в Новгород. Откри сладката си сестричка Катерина София, с която имаха много общо. През юни 1463г. романът на Ем и Чигот приключи, оставяйки безброй спомени, усмивки и разочарования. Ем вярваше, че тази раздяла е за добро и не случайно това се случи на Изумрудения остров /Еmerald isle/ .. нямаше нищо случайно и така е трябвало да стане. Големият боен кораб Емералд акостира на своя си док, оставяйки капитана си на мистичната земя, която по-късно щеше да стане новият и дом. Ем намери себе си на това мистично място, намери нови приятели, които за кратко време станаха като част от семейството и. Не беше и мечтала да пасне така някъде, да бъде усмихната, и обградена от страхотни хора. Чувстваше се щастлива и жива... Ирландия и принадлежеше и тя принадлежеше на Ирландия. От майка си знаеше историите за Крал Саамн, чичо и, който я е отгледал. Искаше да се запознае с него, той бе и единствен Крал на Ирландия. С мъка разбра, че е починал преди няколко години, но винаги можеше да посещава криптата му в Cill Chainnigh. Започна строежа на постоянния си нов дом в Горт - замъкът Emerald Charm, в който щеше да се пренесе след като се върне за последен път до далечната България. В Корк срещна невероятен мъж, на който остави сърцето си и с нетърпение очакваше завръщането си завинаги е Ирландия. ..... дългото пътуване продължаваше, но вече с ясна цел и планове за бъдещето.... -- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •-- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •--- • Защото така е било писано... -- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •-- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •--- • Знаеше, че е била принцеса, спомняше си и онзи ден, последният и. Старата жена, която направи някаква магия, и успя да отдели част от душата на самодивата. Онази част, която затвори в медальона, и която тя търси столетия. --- Пред очите и стоеше самата тя, завързана за голямото дърво. До нея бе старата жена, която и подаде медальона. Любимият и, който го взима. И в този момент един детайл, убегнал и всичките тези години. Може би винаги бе гледала изражението на лицето му, сълзите и мъката по загубата и. Този път насочи вниманието си само към медальона. Точно преди да го прибере от него се отдели една частичка- малка и цветна, която преди да падне на земята се завихри от вятъра и затанцува около дървото. Запърха с криле и отлетя. Беше раздвоена и не можеше да намери покой от тогава. Тя умря, и се прераждаше, търсеше се безуспешно всеки път. До сега. Как не го осъзна по-рано. Това обясняваше странното и поведение. Беше изморена. Знаеше какво трябва да направи. ---- Мина през стената като сянка, по същия начин и през цветната градина на „Charm Hall” – всичко в замъка бе както в нейният дом преди толкова много години. Усмихна се. Все пак беше жива. Заобиколи леглото няколко пъти, разглеждайки спящата Ем. Нямаше време, не искаше да се бави повече на този свят. Беше намерила това, което търси. Докосна Ем по косите и се усмихна отново. Самодивата се издигна се във въздуха и безплътното и тяло се въплъти в спящата Емериа. Вече намери покой. Завинаги. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• 12/02/1461 : Nataly написа:Има тук една мома, много хубава жена, страшно нежна и красива, но ядосаш ли я, дива става само за секунда и направо губиш рунда. Тя е слънчево момиче, всички много я обичат, деликатна и прекрасна, няма да я видиш бясна, да изпусне свойте нерви, не способна на маневри, на обиди и игрички, тя обича просто всички. Тя рогатичко теле е, а когато се засмее, грейва хана и играта и направо във сърцата влиза бързо, неусетно, туй вълшебство е заветно. Омагьосва всички нас с добротата си завчас, иска просто да помага и на всекиго протяга,в помощ своята ръка, просто прелестна жена. Днес стихът ми е за нея и признавам ви немея, пред телето и жената, прави хубава играта и усмихва всички нас. ---•---•••---•--•----•---••- ---•---•• Leora написа:Имало едно време... едно много красиво момиче. Толкова красиво, че дори горските птици онемявали, когато я зърнат... Толкова красиво, че запалвало завист във всички останали... Толкова красиво, че всеки момък искал да я притежава.. Красиво, но и умно било то... Толкова умно, че можело да измисли отговори на най-сложните и объркани въпроси... Толкова умно, че можело да запомни цяла книга само с един прочит и толкова умно, че успявало винаги да избяга от неприятностите, колкото и трудни да били те. Такова било нашето момиче... Умно, красиво и... самотно. Самотно било, защото никой не съумявал да развихри въображението й. Никой не бил толкова интересен, че да я накара да остави своите книжки и никой не успявал да задържи вниманието й за повече от час... Емериа обичала да се събужда с музика, дори това да значело, да отвори прозореца на стаята си, за да послуша гласовитите птици. Обичала природата и всичко в нея, защото всичко, което тя познавала... смятала за красиво, неопетнено и чисто. Дори в лошите характери, тя намирала онази загубена частица красота....... Some pictures __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ 10371950_1396881580571649_115463243928144473_n.jpg|attending the official ceremony Screenshot_1.png Screenshot_3.png Screenshot_2.png Em.png Screenshot_4.png emsig3.png 2.png Category:People Category:Kingdom